This invention relates principally to a box card, or a fold up type of card that forms a shadowbox like design, integrally structured from a single blank, and which can be folded into a box like design, from the collapsed form, for displaying pictures or silhouettes for amusement or other purposes. Essentially, a part of this invention can be collapsed, and marketed through promotional programs as, for example, as an insert into a food carton or cereal box, or they may be marketed in packs, directly, at amusement parks, sporting events, or the like.
Various types of display cards or mailing cards have been available in the art. For example, in the United States patent to Podomore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,578, therein is shown a mailing card. This is an old style of mailing card that can be erected into a shadow box, as noted, and has a covering overlying the same which can be folded into closure, as when mailed.
The patent Gasser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,859, shows another folding card. This particular device does disclose a series of elements, incorporating central apertures therein and which are formed and identified as windows. Each one of the windows appears to be smaller in dimension from the succeeding one, and on the back panel, print material may be provided, to form a shadow box type of design, as noted. The device also incorporates a cover, which connects with its back panel, for providing coverage for the card, when folded.
The patent Burtch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,133, discloses a pop-up display device.
The patent Brunt, II, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,823, shows another three-dimensional pop-up display and method for making the same. In this particular three-dimensional display, it includes its various display portions, and also has an internal hinge to the support member, for holding it in an open position.
The patent to Bergman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,656, shows a play card. This play card, as explained, generally erects into a format, which incorporates a variety of specially designed sections and that erect into the design that displays independent figures, when unfolded.
The patent to Bergman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,208, shows a related play card, and defines the various sections, such as it central section, with various connector panel, and a base structure, when which unfolded, forms the type of upright configuration as shown therein.
The patent to Drapcho, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,991, shows a machine-foldable display having superimposed, spaced-apart image panels. This particular machine-foldable display also incorporates a full set of various image panels, which when superimposed over each other, provide the type of display as can be seen in this patent.
The patent to Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,515, shows a diorama card with pop-up configuration. The particular article as shown herein provides for various front and background panels, which when squeezed, extend into their arcuate configuration, with each member engaging with the background panel, to form the configured structure as shown in the diorama, as disclosed.
The patent to Wigton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,370, shows a tiered shadowbox pop-up structure. This is collapsible pop-up structure, which incorporates its base sheet, and then includes an elongated panel, which is generally disclosed in the description. The elongated panel connects with a foundation panel, and which can be folded, along their fold lines, to provide for their pivoting towards or away from each other, as when the design is erected, or collapsed, as can be understood.
Finally, the patent to Burtch, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,145, shows an erectable display device with revealable inner panel.
These are examples of the prior art that exist relative to this current invention.
The current invention, though, incorporates other structure that forms a shadowbox, from a singular blank, having a display panel that is shiftable and pivotable approximate its back surface, which when erected, provides a rather three-dimensional view through the shadowbox towards the display panel, or which box can be collapsed, into a flattened configuration, to facilitate its storage or locating within another container, such as a cereal box, or the like.